BW078: A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |major =James' Yamask knows Will-O-Wisp. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Doctor Zager |michars =Ferris, Sierra |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Tirtouga → Carracosta, Crustle, Cilan's Pansage Multiple Pokémon: Whirlipede, Carracosta, Archeops, Archen |guest =Ferris |local =Twist Mountain}} is the 28th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After many years, Ferris and Tirtouga are reunited, though in unexpected circumstances after they save him from the wild Whirlipedes Tirtouga disturbed. What's more, Team Rocket still need Tirtouga's life energy but now it evolved into Carracosta to stabilize a space-time warp below Twist Mountain to the past called "The Time Gate". Can Ash and co. stop their latest plot to gain control in the past from happening? Episode Plot Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Oshawott's Water Gun counter Tirtouga's Ancient Power. Ferris tries to persuade it, but Tirtouga attacks and misses, hitting a bush, which angers some Whirlipede. Whirlipede attack, scaring Tirtouga, though Ferris takes the hit. The Whirlipede return to attack, but a vehicle appears, on which Crustle is, who uses Rock Wrecker, stopping Whirlipede. Ash and Ferris enter the car with Tirtouga, while Cilan calls Crustle back. Sierra admits she hardly believes Tirtouga has been revived from the fossil. Ferris explains Team Rocket wants to use Tirtouga to stabilize the Time Gate beneath the mountain and catch ancient Pokémon. Tirtouga is frightened, but everyone assures they will protect it. Tirtouga is pleased, but hungry, so they go to find something to feed Tirtouga. Meanwhile, Team Rocket plans to catch Tirtouga, as James releases spy drones to detect Tirtouga's location. Cilan and Ash come and bring berries to the Pokémon. Iris gives one to Tirtouga, who thinks the berry tastes awful. Ferris comes with a different one and feeds Tirtouga. Cilan wonders why Tirtouga does not want to eat any berries, for they are tasty, even to Iris. Ferris lets them know Tirtouga lived in times where the berries had different taste, hence why it only eats specific ones. Ferris eats Tirtouga's berry and is not pleased by the taste, though Tirtouga starts recognizing him. Dr. Zager finds Tirtouga and orders Team Rocket to catch it. As the heroes watch over Tirtouga sleeping, Sierra sees Tirtouga's pendant, though Ferris immediately puts it aside. Suddenly, Yamask uses Night Shade, hitting everyone, for Team Rocket appears. Jessie sends Woobat, who uses Gust, along with Yamask's Shadow Ball. Meowth launches the net, catching Tirtouga. However, Tirtouga evolves into Carracosta, breaking out of the net. Meowth goes to launch another net, though Carracosta foils him using Brine. Suddenly, Carracosta hears voices and runs off. The heroes follow it, but Yamask uses Haze, stopping them. Jessie reports to Dr. Zager, who suspects the revival machine has speeded up its evolution. Furthermore, he notices the Time Gate expanding, so orders them to follow Carracosta. Carracosta comes to the mountain and uses Ancient Power to open a path, going into the mountain, though Team Rocket follow it. The heroes, Ferris and Sierra go after Carracosta, though Ferris explains Carracosta must've heard its friends through the Time Gate. Team Rocket and the heroes go after Carracosta, knowing it will have to be at the Time Gate. Carracosta notices the light at the boulders, so uses Brine to open the Time Gate, which resonates. However, Team Rocket trap Carracosta. Dr. Zager orders them to use Carracosta to maintain the Time Gate. James releases electricity, hurting Carracosta, which also absorbs energy from it. Carracosta falls down, unconscious, though the Time Gate is fully opened. Team Rocket heads for the Time Gate, but the heroes arrive to stop them. Jessie sends Woobat and James Yamask. Cilan sends Pansage to use Bullet Seed and Ash Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt. Woobat and Yamask dodge, then use Air Slash and Will-O'-Wisp, but Pansage and Pikachu dodge. Axew scratches the handcuffs binding Carracosta. It is freed, but Carracosta is weakened. Ferris tells Carracosta they are friends, which Carracosta remembers when Ferris spoke as a kid. Woobat uses Gust and Yamask Shadow Ball, hitting Pikachu and Pansage. Yamask and Woobat prepare themselves for the next attack. However, Carracosta yells out, which summons more Carracosta from the Time Gate. Team Rocket is pleased, for they have more Pokémon to catch, so James throws a machine, which traps Carracosta into a force field cage. The heroes are still determined to protect Carracosta, though Yamask uses Shadow Ball and Woobat Air Slash. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Pansage Solar Beam, countering the attacks. Meowth goes to strike, though Carracosta uses Ancient Power, which neutralizes the force field, allowing the other Carracosta to be freed. Pikachu uses Electro Ball on Team Rocket, who immediately vanish. Still, the Carracosta are safe and well. Later, everyone enters through the Time Portal, amazed how the world looks like. Sierra sees the Time Gate closing, so before they go, Ferris places the pendant back on Carracosta. They bid farewell to Carracosta and depart through the Time Portal, which closes. Dr. Zager is not pleased, thinking this was the last time it opened. Team Rocket sees their mission failed and have no reason to stay at Twist Mountain, so fly off with Dr. Zager. Sierra admits Ferris managed to prove he went back through time, but Ferris thinks that is not important, for he made a friend. Later, the heroes depart away to Icirrus City. Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Carracosta (US). *Alike the second part of the episode "Beg, Burrow and Steal", Hal, like Ferris, managed to find the same place he did in the past. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Trapinch, like Tirtouga, but both Pokémon evolved and protected the people they met in the past from Team Rocket's clutches. In the end, Elisa, like Sierra, saw their friends spoke the truth about the story. Gallery Ferris takes the hit BW078 2.jpg Oshawott lets Pikachu battle instead BW078 3.jpg James releases the spy cameras BW078 4.jpg Tirtouga does not like the berries BW078 5.jpg Dr. Zager orders Team Rocket to catch Tirtouga BW078 6.jpg Team Rocket, equipped with highly-developed tech BW078 7.jpg Meowth releases the net BW078 8.jpg Tirtouga is caught BW078 9.jpg Tirtouga evolves into Carracosta BW078 10.jpg Carracosta senses its friends calling to it BW078 11.jpg Carracosta is electrocuted BW078 12.jpg Carracosta's life energy is used to sustain the portal BW078 13.jpg The portal is opened BW078 14.jpg Dr. Zager praises the success BW078 15.jpg Yamask uses Will-O'-Wisp BW078 16.jpg Carracosta recognizes Ferris BW078 17.jpg Carracosta are trapped BW078 18.jpg The heroes bid farewell to Carracosta BW078 19.jpg The Time Gate is shut BW078 20.jpg Team Rocket flies off from the Twist Mountain }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes